1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer related searches and dynamic links. More specifically, the present invention relates to performing user defined searches and to creating user defined links from existing text.
2. Prior State of the Art
The primary problem addressed by this invention relates to how searches are currently performed on the Internet, an Intranet or other computer network. For example, when a user desires to perform a search while working within an application such as a word processor, the user must first exit the word processor and initiate a Internet browser. Once the Internet browser is opened, the user first opens a particular search engine or other database. Next, the user inputs the search terms into the selected search engine. The search engine then returns the search results to the user. Finally, the user must extract the information returned in the search result and input that information into the current application.
This can become a tedious and very unproductive process as the user spends time going between an application and a browser in order to perform various searches. In addition, the user often must perform the additional step of accessing the particular web site which may be returned in the search results. This additional step extends the process of searching the Internet for information or other data. What is needed are systems and methods for simplifying this process by allowing a user to search the Internet or other network from within an application more quickly and more easily.